


My Crappy Bullshit

by OppressedArtist



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Shark Tale (2004), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Autism, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Deaf Character, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Dinners, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gen, Humor, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Plans For The Future, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppressedArtist/pseuds/OppressedArtist
Summary: Shitty fanfictions, headcanons, story ideas, and other bullshit. Some will be dark, some will not. All will be oneshots unless requested otherwise. The tags are just basic stuff, it wont let me put certain fandoms relationships. Rated teen and up to do language and mature scenes.





	1. Bullshit, Bullshit, and more 🐃💩

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE I POST MY SHITTY FANFICTION-RELATED STUFF I COME UP WITH AT 3 AM.

Ships that will most likely be here

  * Disney Characters (including Villians)/ OC
  * Lenny Lino/OC
  * Yandere Simulator Rivals/OC
  * Bakugo Katsuki/Kirirshima Eijirou
  * Bakugo Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
  * Iida Tenya/Midoriya Izuku



 

Feel free to request anything, no ageplay here sorry! Please go to my other book: [Age Regression is My Profession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931367/chapters/39781977) to request something.

 

There is attempted rape in this book of onr shots and will be put in the description of the chapter. The titles will be ships.

 

 

Thanks! If anyone wants to help here is my email!

 

sissyboo2002.be@gmail.com

Put: "Bullshit Book" in the subject line!


	2. Lenny / Male OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The don find out a secret that Lenny's been tryna hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or does Lenny seem gay in Shark Tale? Let me know in the comments below!

The house was almost still with house silent it was. Then again, it was a Friday night, and Frankie and Lenny were both teenage boys. Probably out chasing broads or something, but something felt...wrong. He couldnt really explain the feeling he was feeling, you feel?

He rubbed his head and leaned back and almost jumped out of his skin when Luca came bursting in, "boss! Boss! We found the boys!".

He gave him a tired look, "Well?"

"Oscar's party! It's quite the 'rager' as the kiddies put it!",

"And i should care...because?"

"Boss, Lenny's there. And he was seen with a..well..I dont know how I should put this...well...he was...um..."

"What? He was what?"

"These parties Osxar throws arent really meant for Lenny...they get wild, ya know? Lenny...well...He was...seen with another boy...".

 

He slammed the chair back and immedietly started for the party.

He circled around the building until he found the entrance and stormed passed the secretary at the front, hit the "penthouse" button on the elevator and waited. He stared at the faces of teens and young adults dancing to the music and looked for Lenny, sure as hell...he was sitting on the couch, with a boy's arm over his shoulders. Lenny turned to the guy and smiled brightly.

He stormed over to his and moved to grab him by the back of the shirt, when Lenny turned around. "Hi dad!".

"Dont 'hi dad' me! Who is this?"

The boy immedietly paled and moved his arm away, "dude! The don is ya dad? You tryna get me pinched man?"

"Tony! Come back! Dad! Let go!"

"Not so fast young man. Who was he?"

"Just a friend! I swear!"

"Lenny! My brother! How was Tony? He treat ya nice? Otherwise i oughta Ice em!"

"FRANKIE!"

"Lenny!"

"Dad!?"

"Dad!"

"Lenny!"

"Frankie!"

"OSCAR!"

Oscar came rushing in to save the conversation, "what seems to be the problem?"

"Family business! Get outta here."

"Hey! Dont talk to him like that!"

"Lenny. Frankie. Car. NOW.".

 

Lenny was deathglaring Frankie the entire ride home, with was unusual, he was usually smiling.

"Lenny, who was he?".

"No one dad. Just a-"

"Lenny's boyfriend. He's been dating 'im for a while now."

"FRANKIE!"

"Lenny? Is that true?"

Lenny looked at Frankie then to his dad, then bac to Frankie, then down, "yeah.".

 

He looked ashamed and embarrassed.

 "Look. I dont have a problem with yous likes other boys. I have a problem with you not tellin me yous likes other boys. Your my son, and I love you. An if that Tony fella hurts ya, he'll be sleepin with the fishes!".

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me pop.".


End file.
